Fireworks and Streaking
by Kiera Embers
Summary: The Titans throw a New Years bash that gets a little too wild for Raven's taste. Short one-shot Aqualad/Raven


11:15 at Titans Tower

The party was well underway and while Starfires Tamaranian dishes remained untouched Victor and Changeling platters were being consumed at a rapid rate. Richard had invited the Titans East and all the honorary Titans to the "T" tower for a New Years Eve party.

One would only have to glance at the room to see the couples. Richard and Kori were chatting with Victor and Karen. Garfield was showing Terra the new gaming system. Terra was still trying to live like a normal student and had started attending Jump City University last year. Kid Flash, Mas y Menos and Gnark were in the middle of an eating contest while Kole cheered her partner on. Roy was trying to charm Raven while she sipped her tea and fixed her eyes on the television in an attempt to discourage him. Garth sat nearby and watched them both carefully.

"So Raven, I'm liking the new look" Roy said with a look that bordered on a leer. Raven responded by continuing to sip her tea. Garth had to admit that Ravens costume alterations were extremely flattering. Her old ankle high boots were replaced by thigh high boots and there was a keyhole of a Raven over her cleavage. In the past four years Raven had grown now more than three inches leaving her at a diminutive five foot and three inches. Her hair on the other hand had grown all the way down to her waist. Needless to say Raven had grown from a cute goth to a beautiful and enchanting sorceress. She was just a beautiful as StarFire only in a different way.

"Personally I love the boots, and your hair." Roy said as he played with her hair, and his eyes were fixated on her cleavage.

"If you'd like I could always loan you the boots and give you the number of my hair stylist. His name is Rondal and he would love to get you in his chair since he has a ginger fetish." Raven said as she checked her nails, Starfire had painted them plum earlier during "female bonding time."

"She Speaks!" Roy said with utter joy. Grace me with more of your words my lady." Roy said leaning in with exaggerated interest.

Raven raised an eyebrow at that comment and Garth resisted the urge to laugh outloud. Roy was obviously trying to get a rise out of Raven. On the way to Titans tower Roy had told Garth that he liked a challenge, and no other Titan presented more of a challenge than Raven .

"So what made you grow your hair out?" Roy asked.

"Laziness." Raven said with a shrug as she picked her mug up again.

"More words! Be still my beating heart. My lady graces me with more wit! " Roy was becoming overly dramatic and had developed a bad British accent. Garth was really trying not to laugh and the corners of Ravens mouth twitched.

"Answer me one last question my lady. Do you have a boyfriend to tell you how magnificent your eyes are." Roy said as he clasped his hands over hers and looked in her eyes.

"No." Raven said with a blank face.

"What luck because I have two tick-" Roy said with

"I have several." Raven said with a sigh. Garth began to choke on his drink and Roy's jaw slackened.

"Several!" he said in surprise

Raven set down her teacup and turned towards Roy. "Well there is "Goth boy" he's the drummer in Jhonny Rancids band, his real name is D'mitri. Jason Todd and I date from time to time, usually when I take vacation. Kidd Wykydd is taking me out next week . D'mitri's concert is this friday, he wants me on his arm for the after party, and Jason is in town next month so he'll probably monopolize all my time." Raven said this all with a straight face and ignored Garth and Roy's flabbergasted stares as she sipped her now cold tea.

"You know two of your boyfriends are villains," Roy said while he was still in slight shock.

"Actually I think D'mitri is a member of Anonymous, he says Homeland Security needs new firewalls." Raven cast a spell over her cup and the tea began to release steam.

"So I guess what you're trying to say is that you have a thing for criminals." Roy said teasingly.

Raven put her teacup down and crossed her legs, then stared Roy straight in the eyes.

"The thing you have to know about bad boys is this," Raven leaned over until she was an inch from his face. " they never disappoint in bed. Tell me Roy, how bad have you been?"

Roy blushed bright crimson and muttered something unintelligible, then stumbled away. Raven leaned back in her chair and let out a satisfied smirk while Garth stared in open astonishment.

"Something you'd like to say Garth?"she asked with a glance his way.

"Raven, I don't think I have ever seen any woman hold her own against Roy. You are incredible." Garth emphasized this by giving her a standing ovation, which would have garnered a few looks, if Kid Flash had not chosen that precise moment to drop his pants and live up to his name. Raven smiled and went back to her tea. Garth rose from his seat and sat next to Raven. He was about to say something when a horn sounded and a portal opened, Herald stepped out with Jericho in tow.

"Hey Raven, Garth. Sorry we're late." Herald said while Jericho waved behind him. "Where's the food? I'm starving!" Raven turned toward the kitchen where Wally (Kid Flash) was using some burger buns to cover his _"man meat"_ while Richard _tried_ to catch him and Roy laughed at the spectacle.

Herald stared open mouthed for a moment then coughed into his hand and muttered "never mind, I'm not hungry anymore." Jericho just shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen to eat the tofu burgers. Heralds stomach growled audibly and he turned towards Garth.

"Has he...gotten _friendly_ with the pizza or nachos."

"It's safe"

Herald gave Garth a grateful look and ran towards the kitchen before Wally could violate anymore food. Garth and Raven sat and watch the circus unfold while everyone tried, unsuccessfully, to clothe Wally. Wally stopped in front of Raven and danced the hula. Garth was about to use his water manipulation to fling him out into jump city bay but Raven beat him to the punch. She used her powers to hold Wally down and pull his pants on then she pulled him close to her.

"Keep your pants on, or I'll make you life the rest of your life as a woman."

"Will I be hott?" Wally asked with a grin

"Possibly."

Wally laughed and Raven sighed "please, I'm getting a headache." she said as she rubbed her temples.

"Ok, I'll behave."

Raven let him go and he disappeared for a second, then returned with some extra strength tylenol. Raven thanked him and swallowed the pills. She then turned to Garth, "You wanted to tell me something?"

"You're amazing," Garth blurted out as quickly as he could, just incase someone else came to distract them.

Raven looked taken aback, but then she seemed to compose herself. She raised an eyebrow.

"I have never seen anyone handle Roy like you do, or Walley for that matter."

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "You just can't let yourself be shocked by what they say, that's just rewarding their behavior. It's the same when a toddler throws a temper tantrum."

Garth laughed, "But before Wally dance the hula for you I was going to ask you something else. Was any of what you said true?"

Raven chuckled, "Some, Kidd Wykkyd sometimes gives me flowers during our fights. D'mitri and I did go on a couple of dates, nothing serious."

"And Jason?" Garth asked expectantly

"Jason is dealing with his own problems a relationship isn't something he can handle, and frankly I can't handle him"

Garth chuckled and leaned back, his arm reached behind her and rested on the sofa. They were close enough that anyone looking would have assumed they were a couple even though he wasn't actually touching her. Raven tilted her head and looked up inquisitively at Garth.

"Well you did just tell me you are single." Garth said with what he hoped was a charming grin. Ravens face took on a blank expression and Garth was certain that his smile came off as creepy instead of charming. He was about to apologize when she leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet simple kiss without tongue, almost chaste if it weren't for the fact that her lips were so soft and her body was so warm. She smelled like apples and tasted like strawberries. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than five seconds and when they parted she looked up at him with a small uncertain smile. He was suddenly overcome with the desire for more. Garth vaguely heard the rest of the Titans counting down the last seconds to the New Year when he pulled Raven onto his lap. She responded with a startled squeak that he silenced with a kiss. The last thing that he saw before his eyes closed was the shock look in Raven's eyes and the first fireworks off the New Year igniting over the bay.


End file.
